Eva, Adán y la manzana
by tams90
Summary: Regalo de Navidad. A la temprana edad de cinco años a Nate Archibald ya le habían robado el corazón, y todavía no se ha recuperado. Pre-pilot.


A la temprana edad de cinco años a Nate Archibald ya le habían robado el corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Ella era rubia, pelo largo recogido en colas de caballo que no lograban impedir que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro de forma graciosa y a la vez elegante, ojos claros y limpios incapaces de mentir, piel blanca pero no en exceso, ligeramente tostada por el sol del reciente verano del que aún quedaban algunos recuerdos en forma de granos de arena o piscinas en flor de loto y clubs y fiestas exclusivas a las que ellos tenían terminantemente prohibido asistir hasta no haber sido presentados en sociedad. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela que siempre acababa arrugado y polvoriento, lleno de tierra de los columpios, al final de cada día; era delgada, sus piernas daban la impresión de apenas poder sujetar el resto de su cuerpo, pero siempre se las arreglaba para correr con más rapidez que el resto de las niñas; vivaz y enérgica, en ocasiones algo histérica, con una ligereza innata y una sonrisa siempre en los labios, rasgos finos que siempre denotaban alguna emoción y una increíble facilidad para llorar y reír (cosa que de vez en cuando conseguía hacer a la vez) por cualquier motivo. Pura inocencia.

Él la vio llegar de la mano de una severa mujer que debía ser su madre, con un porte tan natural para ser hija de alguien importante (demasiado natural) que casi le hizo avergonzarse de llevar el pelo rubio y espeso peinado hacia un lado con la raya en la parte derecha y una corbata totalmente a juego con el uniforme obligatorio que tendría que soportar a diario durante muchos años.

Se fijó en que no contestaba en clase a ninguna pregunta aunque estuviese especialmente dirigida hacia ella, parecía distraída y miraba con aire soñador el patio de recreo quizás deseando poder salir allá fuera cuanto antes y no aguantar más lecciones aburridas. Era extraña. Era diferente. Era especial.

Nunca olvidará el día que le habló por prrimera vez, con desparpajo y entusiasmo, invitándole a jugar con ella y con su amiga y el aceptó sin sospechar que el verdadero propósito de esa invitación era que la otra se había fijado en él. A Nate no le disgustaba aquella niña morena de pelo osuro y rizado y grandes ojos color castaño, casi podría decir que le caía bien, y seguro que con el tiempo podrían haberse hecho buenos amigos, pero simplemente eso...

Blair era guapa, delicada y toda una muñeca pero para su gusto demasiado fría y distante, demasiado desconfiada y si se podía hablar de algo que él había sido siempre era confiado. Nunca supo como, pero al final del día él ya tenía novia (o el término que mejor se ajuste a una relación infantil y carente de compromisos al menos).

Nate sonrió tristemente a su reflejo recordando como había empezado su historia con Blair Waldorf. Once años, cinco meses y veinte días. Ése era el tiempo que llevaba con ella, el tiempo que no había sabido como dejarla, por miedo a herirla de forma irreparable. No es que no la quisiese, la quería, tal vez era de las personas a las que más quería en todo el mundo, pero no así, no de esa manera.

¿Y qué se supone que se tiene que hacer cuando el amor se acaba? ¿Qué se supone que se tiene que hacer cuando nunca ha habido amor?

Suspiró y agitó la cabeza en dirección a Serena que estaba a todas luces ebria y bailaba ya sin tacones con una copa de cristal en la mano, no pudo por menos sonreír, y esta vez de verdad; puede que una de las cosas que más le gustasen de ella era su capacidad para llamar la atención tanto sin proponérselo como haciéndolo, su manera de romper cada una de las reglas a las que están atados y seguir siendo encantadora, como conseguía que a pesar de protagonizar los mayores escándalos de Nueva York la gente de la alta sociedad siguiese adorándola. Hubiese querido levantarla en brazos y bailar con ella, llevársela lejos, fuera de esta boda aburrida en la que ella era la única luz que brillaba en el ambiente; pero reprime sus intintos porque sabe lo que puede pasar de ceder a ellos.

Y se acuerda del Génesis, pecado y redención, Eva, Adán y la manzana; y si eso convierte a Serena en el fruto prohibido, en una jugosa y brillante manzana de color roja que está deseando comerse a mordiscos entonces es mejor que no pruebe ni un pedacito. Y si bien en este caso Eva también resulta ser una mujer de cabellos oscuros y labios rojos y carnosos, desde luego no es ella la que le incita a comer de la manzana. Pero Nate considera un acto estúpido, y más viniendo de alguien tan inteligente como su novia que siempre les ha mirado con ojos recelosos, el consejo de llevarse consigo a Serena para que le de el aire y pueda despejarse antes de que Lily considere que otra borrachera más sea la gota que derrama el vaso.

-Vamos...baja de ahí. No podemos estar aquí-replica él cuando la rubia se suelta de su mano y se sube a la barra en busca de más botellas de alcohol. Y no para de insistir una y otra vez que deberían irse antes de que alguien venga y les descubra; pero tampoco lo hace con mucho entusiasmo porque sabe que por fin, después de tanto tiempo está donde quiere estar y con quien quiere estar, y también sabe que es poco caballeroso aprovecharse de alguien que va bebido pero no puede evitar que sus manos eleven el vestido de color claro enredándolo en sus muslos cuando ella baja de la barra del bar para caer directamente a sus brazos, donde siempre ha pertenecido; como tampoco puede evitar abrir los labios con entusiasmo cuando nota la presión de los de Serena sobre ellos y sus manos finas aferrando su cabello dejando que sus delgados dedos viajen por entre los mechones rubios, ni adentrar su lengua dentro de su boca y enroscarla alrededor de la de la chica, consiguiendo después de tantos años lo que siempre ha anhelado.

A la temprana edad de cinco años a Nate Archibald ya le habían robado el corazón, y todavía no se ha recuperado.


End file.
